


I hate you turn me on

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Трущев с детства привык отвечать ударом на удар. Один раз не дашь сдачи и всё, станешь мальчиком для битья, он знает, он такое не раз видел. У него на уровне рефлексов возвращать долги, отвечать тем же, той же монетой. Не задумывается даже на секунду, оказывается на ногах, так же зло тыча Макса в плечо, толкая его прочь, подальше от себя.





	I hate you turn me on

— Мася грустный… Что случилось, котенок? — Сережа подсаживается на диван к поникшему Максу, привычно перекидывая руку через плечи — чисто дружеский жест, ничего пидорского.

— Вот и ты туда же, — огрызается Максим, как обычно, не сообщая о причине, лишь обдавая всех, кто не успел увернуться, последствиями своего дурного настроения.

— В чем я провинился?

Трущев был женат. Наверное, в этом кроется ответ на вопрос, почему он так спокойно относится к переменам настроения и странным выходкам своего друга. Да, друг мужского пола, но тактика общения с ним не сильно отличается от того, как Сережа привык вести себя с девушками.

 _Лишь бы Макс не прознал, иначе потом букетом цветов не отделаешься_ , — думает Трущев. —  _Зато бутылкой коньяка — запросто,_  — усмехается в усы, ожидая ответа и бездумно вплетая пальцы в растрепанные волосы Макса.

— Почему меня все считают слабым, безвольным, ни на что неспособным котиком, блять?! — не спрашивает, скорее возмущается Максим, впервые откидывая руку Сережи и соскакивая с дивана.

 _Может, потому, что так и есть?_  — опять про себя, но не вслух, увольте.

— И кто тебе такое сказал? — Сережа решается на новый вопрос, заходит издалека, осторожно, боясь вызвать очередной сход лавины эмоций.

— Все, Сережа, все! Даже в интернете пишут, что Кристинка лидер, что я сверху, только когда она позволяет. Даже, Крис, блять, кажется людям сильнее, чем я!

Сереже говорить о Кристине вовсе не хочется, в их непонятные отношения он не лезет — надо будет, Макс сам все расскажет. Спасибо и на том, что никогда не заставал их за интимными занятиями, к такому его психика не готова.

— Они тебя не знают, Мась, — вздыхает, говоря прописные истины. — Судят по образу, который сами себе придумали, не обращай внимания.

— Ладно, они, может, и не знают, но вот даже ты!..

— Что — я? — неожиданное попадание под удар заставляет Серегу напрячься.

— Даже ты все время ходишь и повторяешь «Масечка», «котеночек», «сладенький».

_Пиздец, приплыли._

Сережа закатывает глаза, качает головой, даже не зная, что сказать в ответ. Что сказать, чтобы не сделать хуже.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что тебе это не нравится, — растеряно бормочет, понимая, что все это время неосознанно обижал дорогого ему человека. — Прости, я больше не буду.

— Да не важно, как ты меня называешь, блять, — шипит Макс, опускаясь рядом, — важно, что ты тоже меня считаешь слабым! Ты считаешь, что мне нужна забота, опека какая-то.

— Ты не слабый, но я сильнее, — так себе оправдание, но на ум ничего не приходит, потому что Анисимов, в общем-то, говорит правду.

— И с чего ты взял? — фыркает Макс — один-в-один кот, и чего же обижается на правду? — Почему, блять, все уверены, что я не могу включить мужика, — вновь срывается он с дивана, будто есть куда уйти, где спрятаться.

Комнатка, отведенная для курения, тесная, будто пожалели лишний метр выделить. Продавленный заляпанный диван, по которому уже лет десять плачет помойка, табуретка в углу, служащая столиком, с парой пластиковых стаканов из-под кофе, с неизменной жестяной банкой для окурков, да грязное окно, выпускающее дым наружу — вот и все, что есть, а больше и не поместится.

Сережа опять молчит. Сложно быть искренним и успокаивать одновременно. Не видит он Макса, включающего мужика, и все тут. Да и не нужно ему это, не всем же быть брутальными самцами, зубами перекусывающими металлическую проволоку. Макс он такой, какой есть, таким его любит Сережа, другого ему и не надо.

А Максу видимо надо.

Перед глазами так не вовремя всплывают образы той ночи из башни, когда Максим бился в истерике на кровати, а Сережа даже не мог позволить себе — из-за блядских камер — его обнять и успокоить. Защитить. Пришлось звать на помощь Крис и быть сторонним наблюдателем того, что должен был сделать сам. Что потом не раз делал, уже без камер, без Крис, без зрителей.

— Можешь, наверное, — запоздало отвечает он, глядя в спину стоящему у окна другу, — но зачем?

— То есть ты соглашаешься, что я тряпка?! — разворачивается Макс и смотрит так, что мурашки волной прокатываются по коже. Злой. Очень злой. _Ужасно злой котенок._  — Чего ты ржешь, бля, — шипит, делая пару резких шагов вперед, зло пихает Сережу в плечо. — Ненавижу, сука.

Трущев с детства привык отвечать ударом на удар. Один раз не дашь сдачи и всё, станешь мальчиком для битья, он знает, он такое не раз видел. У него на уровне рефлексов возвращать долги, отвечать тем же, той же монетой. Не задумывается даже на секунду, оказывается на ногах, так же зло тыча Макса в плечо, толкая его прочь, подальше от себя.

— Не распускай руки, блять, — рычит, будто защищая свою территорию, — не на мне тренируйся быть мужиком.

Макс замирает, видимо не ожидал от заботливого друга такой агрессии, и Сережа уже не может сказать точно, что будет дальше — то ли Макс сейчас поникнет и начнет истерить, то ли продолжит удивлять своим новым образом.

— Ну и нахуй тебя, — опять толкает, намереваясь обойти, добраться до двери, а Сережа понимает, что если отпустит, то все, потом бутылка коньяка не поможет.

Хватает за грудки, разворачивая к себе, ловит злой взгляд потемневших глаз, от которого ни капельки не легче. Собственная злость бурлит, комком подступая к горлу, обжигает губы, пытаясь вырваться, сжечь, спалить нахрен этого в край обнаглевшего кота, который вздумал выпустить когти.

— Пытаешься включить мужика, а ведешь себя как баба, — выплевывает, ударяя по больному. Держит крепко, не обращая внимание на сопротивление и попытки Макса освободиться. Получает еще один тычок куда-то в бок и глаза застилает пелена. Толкает вперед, напирая и, хоть сам ростом заметно ниже Макса, будто бы нависает над ним, заставляя сделать шаг назад, пока отступать становится некуда. Тянет на себя, вновь впечатывая в стену, выбивая воздух из легких. — Но мне похуй, слышишь? Ты в любом случае охуенный, ты мне таким нравишься, хватит херней страдать!

Бесит. Ужасно бесит. Умеет же на пустом месте разыграть трагедию, умеет же свести с ума, еще и продолжает вырываться, будто до сих пор не понял, что Сережа его не отпустит. Не просит, впивается короткими ногтями в кожу на запястье, тянет в сторону, пытаясь вызволить сжатую в ком толстовку. Бесится.

— Сука, убери руки, — Макс не выдерживает, толкает обеими руками в плечи, а Сережа, хоть по инерции и пошатывается, но не отступает ни на шаг, лишь злее наседает вперед. Глаза в глаза. Кто первый отведет взгляд, тот проиграл. И словно током по венам прошибает. Скручивается в узел, растекаясь по телу горячим пламенем. — Уйди, — еще один раз шепчет Максим, но уже нет в его голосе уверенности, будто и не хочет этого вовсе. Кусает губы.

И Сережу ведет.

Трущев осознает, что он делает, уже в процессе, когда Макс стонет в поцелуй, больно впиваясь пальцами в плечи, практически повисая на них. И поздно уже отступать, поздно. Поздно.

— Блять, Максим, — перестает терзать податливые губы, упирается лбом в покрытый испариной чужой, привычным жестом вплетает пальцы в волосы. Дыхание ни к черту, будто кросс пробежал или целый концерт отработал, а перед глазами все плывет цветными пятнами.

— Ты же говорил, что с мужиком никогда, — слишком ядовито бормочет Макс, пытается хоть как-то задеть, раз уж проиграл в гляделки.

— Ты же сам сказал, что я тебя мужиком не считаю, — усмехается Сережа, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что последует за его словами.

— Какая же ты сука, Пиэлцэ, — прищурив глаза, вновь толкает его Макс, но уже нет в нем той злости, скорее игривость.

— Злой котеночек, — уже откровенно ржет Сережа, прижимая Максима к стене, — мой котеночек сладенький, — повторяет нарочито приторным голосом, получая в ответ именно то, чего ждет, что так заводит и сводит с ума — котеночек выпускает коготки.

— Ненавижу, — опять злится, дергается, сжимаемый руками Сережи. — Ненавижу.

— Врешь, — обхватывает его сильнее Трущев, — любишь.

— Люблю, — обреченно выдыхает Макс — врать он никогда не умел, — но ты все равно сука, Сережа.

— Взаимно, — улыбается, надеясь, что Анисимов не услышит, как сердце вырывается из грудной клетки. Целует еще раз — уже терять нечего — но не так, как в первый, уже без злости, без туманящей разум страсти, а тепло и мягко, с чувством, как того заслужил Максим.

— Ради этого стоило вывести тебя из себя, — расплывается в улыбке Макс, стоит Сереже дать ему возможность перевести дух.

— Определенно стоило, котенок, — соглашается Сережа, опять получая тычок в бок. — Мой злой котенок. Только мой.


End file.
